The Warlock
by Tash
Summary: Angel has an old dark secret that's come back to haunt him will he be able to keep his friends out of his problems or are his friend just the start of the price he has to pay. Added to freqeuntly in chapters.Please review.
1. clouded minds and judgement

The warlock  
  
The gang stood in an empty alley waiting.  
"So when is this demon going to show?"Cordelia asked.  
"I don't know, Doyle are you sure this is the right place?"Angel asked him.  
"Hey have I ever brought you to the wrong place before,trust me this is the place"Doyle told them.  
They heard a scream on the opposite side of the street and ran towards it.  
"Okay,so I took you to the wrong alley they look the same"he said.  
"God,that's one big ugly demon"said Cordelia.The demon growled and faced them.  
"Cordelia, peice of advice never make the big demon angry"said Doyle.  
"Right"she replied.  
They all ran straight for the demon ducking his attemps to hit them.  
"The bigger they are,the harder they fall"said Angel tripping the demon up.He raised his axe and slamed it into the demons chest.  
"Would you mind where your swinging that thing"said Cordelia.  
"Cut the body up bag the parts burry them apart"he told Doyle.  
"And he's just leaving us here,no thanks for the help guys,just a bag the parts I'm going home to sit in my office,and not help"she said.  
"His got alot on his mind"Doyle told her.  
  
Back at Angel investigations  
  
"It will take weeks to get this out of my hair"Cordelia sighed.  
"How did it go?"Angel asked.  
"How did it go? I'm covered in slimey demon stuff and he asks how did it go? For your information this is a new hair cut what is compleatly ruined,and he asks how did it go?"she stormed out of the room.  
"What? What did I do?"Angel asked.  
"I think she wanted you to thank her"said Doyle.  
"I thanked her, did'nt I?"he asked. Doyle shook his head."Great,I'll go talk to her.And erm Doyle."  
"Yeah?"he replied.  
"Take a shower"Angel told him.  
"yuk,demon guts brilliant"said Doyle.  
  
"So Cordy, new hair cut huh? It's nice when did you get it yesterday"he asked her.  
"Two weeks ago"she told him.  
"Oh, so wow big Demon"he said.  
"Skip the small talk and get to the point" said Cordelia.  
"I'm,I'm"he stuttered.  
"Your sorry?"she asked.  
"Excacly, I've just got alot on my mind at the moment and I'll try to give you more respect in the future"said Angel.  
"Just make sure you do, otherwise there will be trouble mister"she shouted.  
"Hey, Doyle you hear the news?"asked Angel.  
"Cordy did'nt try to stake you did she"he replied.  
"What, no"Angel told him.  
"So you two are fine now?"doyle asked them.  
"We're just great"said Angel.  
"Good now I can go get a few drinks, Cordy you coming?" Doyle asked her.  
"Sure, Angel you coming too?" Cordelia asked Angel.  
"Nah I've got work to do here you guys go have fun"Angel replied.  
"Ok but your missing out on major party time" said Cordelia.  
"You sure?" Doyle asked him.  
"I'm sure now go, party time, major ,go" Angel told them.  
"Okay bye" said Cordelia as they both walked out of the building.  
  
As soon as the two of them had gone Angel whent back to his office and sat down he turned his desk lamp on and started flicking through a few books.   
He went through an entire book case before he found what he was looking for, a warlock, he began to read through the section belonging to him.  
"Can only be killed by physical attacks, magic spells countered, oh that's just great a warlock you can't get near without being fried and the only way to kill him is a physical attack" he said to himself. He started pacing round the room searching for an idea. In the morning Doyle walked into Angel's office.  
"Wow that girl knows how to party"he said.  
"So hi Doyle, have a nice time out with Cordy?" Angel asked him.  
"Ah, the best" he replied. "Angel"  
"What" Angel replied.  
"Could you talk to her for me?" Doyle asked Angel.  
"No" he said.  
"Why not?"   
"Because I'm not acting as the messenger because you can't ask her yourself"he replied.  
"Ask her what?" Said Cordelia who was standing at the door of Angels office.  
"Er, ask you if you wanted to help me research my vision that I had last night"Doyle told her.  
"you had a vision?"Angel asked.  
"Yeah we were walking and all of a sudden he freaked out about some warlock guy" Cordelia told him.  
"I did not" said Doyle.  
"You so freaked out" Cordelia told him.  
"I did not" Doyle repeated.  
"Well what ever you wan't to believe, but I know you did" said Cordelia.  
"You finished now?" Angel asked them.  
"Yep" They both replied.  
"I'll do the research, tell me what he looks like and I'll go through some books. Don't worry about him" Angel told them.  
"You sure you don't want any help?" Cordelia asked him.  
"huhuh" he replied.  
"Okay, but if you need any help you now where we are" Doyle told him.  
"I'll call" Angel told them.  
Cordelia walked out of his office and Doyle followed and shut the door behind him.  
"Somethings wrong" Cordelia told him.  
"What with Angel?" Doyle asked her.  
"Yeah, he only has his mobile and well you know where I'm going" said Cordelia.  
"He hates using his mobile" Doyle replied  
"Exactly" said Cordelia. 


	2. checking out the ride

chapter 2: checking out the ride  
  
At night fall Angel left Angel Investigations and walked to his  
car he drove to a house where he was meeting a contact.  
He walked up to the door and knocked three times.The door opened.  
  
"Angel, man...shit..err, come in" said the man who answer the door.  
"Hey Greg nice to see you too" Angel replied as he stepped into the  
house. he looked around the house to see a room full of people and smoke.  
"So how did that drugs recovery thing work out for ya?" he asked Greg.  
"Ah, I couldn't deal man,I mean I couldn't hack that shit, you know?   
You actually caught me in the middle of a little party"he told Ange.  
"Sorry to crash it's just I need that favour you owe me" said Angel.  
"Oh man, I knew this was coming, okay what is it" Greg asked him  
"Oh just the little favour of a spell" Angel told him.  
"Do we know what kind?" said Greg.  
"Not yet I was hoping you could help me out with that too" said Angel.  
"I don't know man I'm pretty busy" said Greg.  
"What dealing drugs and getting stoned with all your buddies here?" Angel asked.  
"That's pretty harsh man" Greg told him. Angel pinned him to the wall.  
"I can get get even harsher if you don't help me out here.I need you to find a   
spell that will withstand a powerful warlocks magic so I can get close enough to   
kill him, you got me" Angel told him.  
"Loud and clear man, but this warlock wouldn't go by he name of jin now would he?"   
Greg asked him.  
Angel just stared at him, and let go of his neck.   
"So you'll do it then?" Angel asked him.  
"Sure, like to see how I match up to ol'Jins powers, but good luck to ya 'cause tryin'   
to kill him is gonna be one hell of a ride" he told Angel.  
  
Angel walked out of the house and drove back to Angel Investigations.   
He walked into his office. "What are you two doing here?" he asked.  
"Waiting for you" the voice replied.  
Angel turned the light on, to reveal two demons.  
"We want what we were promised " said the first Demon.  
"I'm working on it" Angel told them.  
"You better have it or Jin won't be pleased" said the second Demon.  
"If you don't get what you want, you get me instead, leave them out of this"   
Angel told them.  
"Two days Angel that's all,that's when Jin will get what he want's"   
  
The two Demons left the building and Angel sat at his desk.  
Cordelia and Doyle ran into his office.  
"Angel two Demons 3 O'clock" Cordelia told him.  
"6 O'clock" Doyle corrected her.  
"6 O'clock" Cordelia repeated.  
"It's okay they were here to see me" said Angel.  
"So their good Demons?" Cordelia asked.  
"Their good Demons" Angel told her.  
"Okay then another job finished, well we will see you tommorow.  
  
They walked out of Angel Investigations.   
"Your right something is wrong, those two Demons I now their type   
and their not friendly believe me.  
"I told you,I can read him like a book" said Cordelia. 


End file.
